Gas turbine engines can have multiple low pressure compressor stages closed coupled with a fan. A fan exit stator (the first core stream stator behind a fan blade) of the low pressure compressor is closed coupled with a following airfoil and determines an inlet swirl profile of air flowing into the following airfoil. Air exiting a traditional fan exit stator has 15 to 25 degrees of co-rotating swirl when the air arrives at the following airfoil.